


When You Mean It

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Body Image, Couple, Cuddle, Embrace, Encouragement, F/M, Fluff, Love, OC X CANON, One Shot, Short Story, Snippet, Support, hug, kiss, pair, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Everyone has that word they want to be called; beautiful, cute, maybe even handsome. Even if we don't know it an 'ideal body image' is burned into our minds early on. So when the made you feel like the embodiment of the opposite it is hard to hear another word. Is it different when it comes from someone you trust?





	When You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet (short story) that went under some artwork that is on day. But it is an important part of Iron Maiden and All Might's story together that happened early in their relationship (before the 10 years Too Late saga). Devil's Dock is where she lives. I tried to write this from his point of view. He just calls her Iron in his mind.

It happened so easily one day most people would think nothing of it. To me though, that day was the day our hearts connected. We had been working together for a few months which translated into several trips to Devil’s Dock and the surrounding cities. It was getting warmer as the seasons changed. Iron Maiden needed to get out of the sun’s heat for a little bit. Metal hair plus heat really did not mix well.

We went to a roof top access that people left unlocked this time of year in an effort to vent the building. They were kind enough to leave her, and now me, water bottles to drink during our patrol. The older lady even yelled that she just put them out from the floor below as we landed on the roof. Apparently I was already being called her ‘big boy’ by people around town. Iron Maiden welcomed me into the small room accessing the stairwell and said I could take off my cape. The shade did feel nice. She got the water bottles out of a small box. I turned around to the bottle being tossed at me. I swear she giggled at my catch as she began to drink her bottle; like she was trying to surprise me. 

A surprise did come a few moments later though. She sat down on the stairs; I thought to deal with the weight of her hair. Instead she started taking her gloves off. She only did that at home. Next her coat is sliding into her lap. Not that I could see much till her hair began to move to the side. Her hand slipped under the hair to make sure there was enough room as she reached behind herself and poured some water down her back. Every muscle in her arms were on display, as her costume’s main part was sleeveless, and as water ran down her back it constricted the top highlighting every muscular crease in her body. “Holy crap your rip!” came out of my mouth before I knew it. She pulled her coat up over her arms and her hair began wrapping around her so fast the water almost went flying. She could not get into a smaller shape if she tried. It was like she forgot I was behind her and startled badly because of it. I sat down on the stairs. After a couple moments of her not moving or even looking at me, I moved over. “Hey, it is ok. Actually it’s awesome! Why are you so ashamed of it? You worked hard for this,” I pointed out, trying to encourage, as I motioned to her arms.

“You know how the school is. Business department is not exactly shy about what is and what isn’t marketable about potential heroes,” She finally began. I just nodded. They were almost as callous about emotions as the press sometimes. “And you’ve been around town for a while now so you know they aren’t shy about their opinions either,” she continued.

“Yeah,” I just nodded and rolled my head. ‘My body and our relationship had opinions after the first walk together,’ I recalled as I rested on my hands.

“And they aren’t shy about telling a little girl what looks beautiful and what is hideous. Especially if she’s wasting her potential by becoming something muscular, disgusting, and distasteful,” she said while mustering a smile towards me. The sounds of the stairwell cracking under my hand surprised us both. “Even if it was the best way to keep the most people safe,” she finished and stopped for a moment. My tension was palpable. Her hair bumped against me though as it unwrapped a little showing the tension in her shoulders. “People always have an opinion. Some people share their opinions, even when it isn’t asked for,” she said keeping her eyes forward.

I wrapped an arm around her, put my hand on top of her hand, and rested my head on her head for moment. ‘The press and the world love giving their opinions on my body. I could only imagine how hard it was to hear it since childhood,’ I thought as I held her. She seemed all right with my touch now. I sat up enough to look her in the eyes without letting her go. “Well maybe one more opinion won’t matter much than. But I think it is great that you are strong and you are beautiful,” I said before sliding her jacket down enough to lightly kiss the muscles defining her shoulder. When I looked up she was still facing ahead but her green eyes were fixed on me almost like a scared rabbit but a tear was rolling down her cheek. “Ah! I mean.. Please don’t be upset,” came out of so fast I do not think they made sentences. I think I was even waving my hands.

Iron wiped her own cheek. “No, that’s not it,” she began. “You did good, hero,” she told me as rub my hand. I felt so warm for the first time that day but somehow it was relaxing. I did not want to let go when she stood up. She slipped her coat and gloves back on. She chuckled when she noticed I was just watching instead of moving. She got my cape from where ever I left it and hooked it back onto my shoulders. I caught one of her hands in mine. She just snickered as she patted my shoulder with the other hand. “Shall we get back to helping the rest of the world?” she teased with the first big smile I had ever seen. She wasn’t forcing it like a minute ago, tense, or even a bit stressed.

‘Relief, at ease, or is it.. joy? She’s happy!’ I thought to myself without realizing I was getting an equally huge smile on my face. I hopped to feet practically cheering to go, she snickered and smirked again as walked out together, but this time she left her hair down.


End file.
